The Lady Of South Returns
by Svettstrumpa
Summary: This is a story about Kagome, who is the new lady of the south. She kills Naraku and disappers, it's up to Inuyasha and the others to find her agian. KagomexInuYasha, some KagomexSesshomaru and KagomexKouga.
1. The New Lady Of South

Kagome is 17 years(Human years, demon years over 200 years) in this story. Kikyo is dead (Sorry Kikyo fans).

Don't kill me if I spell something wrong…I'm Swedish, and one more thing I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

() I want to explain something

"" Talk

'' Thinking

The Lady Of South Returns

Kagome walked in the forest. When suddenly a foxdemon appeared in front of her. The demon had red hair and red eyes with matching cloth. The demon bowed his head.

"My lady, there is a problem in the village" sad the demon

"I can't leave them now" answered Kagome

"You must tell them now!" sad the demon angrily

"It's not time yet! I haven't transformed!" sad Kagome with irritation in her voice.

"You will soon" sad the demon

"Mimoru, I know! But I have to tell them first" sad Kagome

Inuyasha sniffs in the air and feels the smell of a demon near Kagome, he runs to her and the authors follows.

"What is it Inuyasha?" asked Sango

"It's a Demon near Kagome" answered Inuyasha

"Nothing to worry about it's probably Kouga " sad Miroku

When Inuyasha heard the name Kouga, he started to run faster and made it really hard for the others to keep up with him. They arrive and saw a foxdemon hold Kagome's hand. Inuyasha growls and Mimoru lets go of Kagomes hand and looks at Inuyasha and the others. Kagome turns around and smiles.

"Hey! Inuyasha" sad Kagome happily.

"Don't Hey me!" sad Inuyasha angrily.

"What's going on?" asked Shippô.

"Nothing" answered Mimoru "My Lady, we must leave now" sad Mimoru.

"Who are you?" asked Miroku

"I'm Mimoru" answered Mimoru "And My Lady and I must leave immediately"

"My Lady?" sad Inuyasha while he laughs. "Who is she?" asked Inuyasha

"It's me!" answered Kagome.

Everybody looked at Kagome with big eyes. Suddenly Kagome laid a hand on her forehead and Mimoru went to her.

"It's time" he sad and took Kagome in her free hand and started to walk away from the group, but they got stopped by Sango.

"Let Lady Kagome go" sad Sango and grabbed (sp?) Hiraikotsu.

"I can't do that" sad Mimoru and looked at Kagome who looked like she was in some sort of pain. "Back away" he screamed and everybody backed away from Kagome and watch her. A red, blue, green and white/lightblue light surrounded Kagome, suddenly she started to grow fox ears and tail, her nails transformed and started to look more like claws. Her body became more womanlike, her cloth changes to a black kimono with pink and golden flowers and her raven black hair grow longer. (She looks like she is 19 years old) A white half moon slowly appear on Kagomes forehead and two white lines on both her cheeks. (Kinda like those Sesshomaru has) Kagome looked at herself and smile. "I'm back!" she sad happily. And everybody looked at her. Mimoru bowed and took her hand. "My lady, we must leave now, your family are waiting for your arrival. The bale is starting in 5 days and if we have to stop at the village, it will take us 4 days to come home" he sad. "She's not going anywhere!" sad Inuyasha with anger in his voice. He took the tessaiga lifted it up over his head backflashwave but get stopped by Kagome. After awhile jumps Shippô on Kagomes head. "Now you can really be my mom" he sad smiling.

Mimoru lifted Shippô in his tail and showed his fangs, "Sorry, she can't. She will be very busy with the kingdom" he sad.

"But why Kagome? She is a human, who just transformed to a demon?" asked Miroku.

"Because I'm born to be the ruler (sp?) in the south." sad Kagome and started to explain about everything. "It all started with a war in the south between a powerful demon and my people, I was to young to fight according (sp?) to my father, he sent me to the future and let me grow up like a human for 17 years, now I'm ready to go back and fight" sad Kagome. "But My Lady the demon is dead now but you will take care of Naraku instead" answered Mimoru.

"Well I'm not leaving Kagome, we are coming with you" sad InuYasha. Mimoru growls and shows his fangs to InuYasha, "You Wish! HALF BREED!" scream Mimoru with hatred in his voice. Mimoru hits InuYasha in the head so InuYasha faints (GOMENASAI!/SORRY!). Mimoru takes Kagomes hand and vanish in to the air.


	2. The Meeting

Kagome is 17 years(Human years, demon years over 200 years) in this story. Kikyo is dead (Sorry Kikyo fans).

Don't kill me if I spell something wrong…I'm swedish, and one more thing I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR YU YU HAKASHU!

() I want to explain something

"" Talk

'' Thinking

The Meeting

After four days Kagome and Mimoru arrived to the village and helped and after that the return to the castle. Kagome looked at the big castle (the castle is huge, white and is decorated with red and black roses in mosaic, the garden is filled with flowers and has a lake). Kagome went through the castle gate and you could hear a voice saying; "Lady Kagome has returned!".

Kagome goes to the meetinghall and opens the door. In the room sat all the lords and ladies from the aother lands. They all turned the head to Kagome and one of them (The one that sat in the throne) went to her and hugged her. "Kagome, my daughter" he sad. "Hello, father Youko" Kagome sad smiling and returmed the hug. Kouga looks att Kagome, 'It looks like Kagome, but she is a foxdemon...a hot fox demon' he takes a closer looks and gets a chock. He stood up and looked at her with big eyes. "Kagome? Is that you?" he asked and Kagome nods (sp?). Sesshomaru looks at Kagome with his usual emotionless expression. Youko turned to all the lords and there mates and sad happily "This is my daughter Kagome, she will be the new lady of south stating from tomorrow after the bale and you are all invited" Sesshomaru took a closer look at Kagome, 'She looks like InuYashas wench' he tought and turned his head to Kouga and saw that Kouga looked at Kagome with lust in his eyes, Sesshomaru smiles and goes to Kagome and kissed her hand. Kagome blush and smiles, Kouga gets jealous (sp?) and goes to Kagome and Sesshomaru. "It was a long time that we seen each other" sad Sesshomaru. "I have been busy with your brother and serch for the shikon jewel" answered Kagome. Kouga looks at Sesshomaru and then Kagome. "Do you know each other?" asked Kouga. Kagome nods and smiles, "We are childhood friends" answered Sesshomaru. Kouga looked at the two, "You two childhood friends?" ha said chocked. "Okey, okey, this happens to be a meeting" said a the lord of the east. "Relax, take it easy Youma, it's not every day your only daughter returns from the future" said Youko (He looks like Youko from Yu Yu Hakasho). "Please take a seat Kagome" said Kouga smiling "next to me?" he sat down on his place followed by Sesshomaru and Kagome who sat next to her father. And the meeting continued (sp?).

"We must do something about Naraku" said Youma with anger in his voice

"YEAH!!! You are right! I will kill him with my own hands! He killed my tribe" said Kouga with a sad voice

Kagome just sat and listen on what everybody had to say, but after awhile the started to talk about InuYasha and the group, well everybody exept Sesshomaru who just listen.

"The miko that travels with InuYasha, we can ask her for help" said Youmas mate.

"That we can not do!" answered Kagome

"Why not?" said Youmas mate

"Because that is me" said Kagome

"Then it's settled lady Kagome will take care of Naraku and we will help" said Kouga

Everybody noded in agreement and the meeting had ended. Kagome walked away followed by Kouga and Sesshomaru. Kagome walked fast to the garden and sat down in the grass. Sesshomaru sat down beside her and Kouga on the outher side.

"What is it princess" asked Sesshomaru

"It's nothing, My prince" she said smiling sad

"My prince?" asked Kouga. Kouga took Kagomes hand and kiss her gently.

"I call Sesshomaru My prince because of a dream I had when I was little" answered Kagome "Do you remeber Fluffy-kun?" asked Kagome

Sesshomaru growls. "Stop calling me that! And yes I remember" he said and stood up and went to a cherry tree.

Kouga gets really jealous. Kagome goes to Sesshomaru and hugs him and he hugs back.

"My prince, who always will save me" Kagome said while she blushed.

"Well we don't know if it's me you dreamed about" said Sesshomaru

"Who else would fit what I saw, a man white silver/white hair and golden brown eyes" said Kagome

"InuYasha" Sesshomaru said with hatred in his voice. "My little brother has white hair and golden brown eye like me" he said.

Kouga gets mad. "Who cares about a silly dream she had when she was litlle, Kagome is MINE!" Kouga said and lifted her up in her waist. "You are mine Kagome" he said and kissed her.

From afar (sp?) Youko and the other lords and their mates watch Kagome, Kouga and Sesshomaru.

"She will have a hard time, picking a mate" said Lord Youma

"Yes, she will" said Youka smiling. "But I prefer that she choose Lord Sesshomaru, I trust him more then Lord Kouga" said Youko

"But what will you do if she choose InuYasha?" asked Lord Yuki..

"I will kill him!" said Youko with hatred in his voice. "She will not mate a half breed!"

//Back To Kagome\\

"Stop Kouga, I will choose my mate, not you!" she said while she blushed.

"Please" he said smiling

Sesshomaru smirked and jumps behind Kagome. "Come my princess, let's go to the lake"

"No, I can't. I have to get ready for the bale tonight" said Kagome and disapeard.

Sesshomaru goes to Rin and Kouga ran to the forest.


	3. The Ball

Kagome is 17 years in this story. Kikyo is dead (Sorry Kikyo fans).

Don't kill me if I spell something wrong…I'm Swedish, and one more thing I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

() I want to explain something

"" Talk

' ' Thinking

The Ball

Kagome was in her room and started to get dressed for the bale. She had a long red dress and pink dress, she had flowers in her hair and a beautiful diamond necklace and matching earrings. It knocked on the door and a servant walk in.

"Oh, Lady Kagome you are so beautiful" the servant said.

"Thank you, but please don't call me Lady Kagome. You can call me Kagome and what's your name" Kagome said with a smile.

The servant blush and smiles. "My name is Angel" Angel said and her cheeks became more and more red. "My lady you must go now" Angel said and open the door for Kagome. Who smiled and walked to the ball.

"Presenting Lord Sesshomaru and Rin" said the Harold. Sesshomaru and Rin walked down the stairs to the ball and looked around the room for Kagome but he did't find her. Rin ran away to a couple of demon children and started to play with them.

"Presenting Lord Kouga" said the Harold and Kouga walked down the stairs. After a while fanfare was heard and all the demon and demoness looked up and saw a young fox demoness stand on the top step.

"Presenting Lady Kagome" said the Harold and Kagome walked down the stairs. She blush and smile, allot of demons watch her with desiare in the eyes and the demonesses gave Kagome death glares. When Kagome reach the final step a hand grap her shoulder and Kagome turn around. It was her father, he took her to the throne and told her to sit. Kagome sat down and she and the throne started to glow in red, skyblue, green and oceanblue, everybody protected their sensitive eyes. And the light disappeared and everybody looked at Kagome, who just sat in the throne and smiled.

Sesshomaru, Kouga and Youko started to applaud, and soon after the rest of the demons started to applaud.

"HOORAY FOR LADY KAGOME, THE NEW LADY OF SOUTH" Kouga screamed and all the demons started to cheer as well. But they soon ended by a noice that came from the entrance, everybody looked at the door that open with a BOOM! In the door stood InuYasha, Shippô, Sango and Miroku.

InuYasha ran to Kagome and took her hand. The guards tried to stop Sango and Miroku to go to Kagome but they failed. Everybody looked at Kagome and InuYasha except Kouga who ran to Kagome and push away InuYasha. The two of them started to fight about Kagome.

"Kagome is mine Mutt-face!" said Kouga

"Feh! No way! Weak wolf, Kagome is mine!"

Kagome and the rest of the demon just watch but after a while everybody started to dance. Sesshomaru went to Kagome.

"Shall we dance?" he asked with a smile (OMG! Sesshomaru smiling? The world is going to an end!)

Kagome blush and nods. Kagome and Sesshomaru started to dance waltz. Meanwhile you could hear InuYasha and Kouga fight but they stopped when Miroku said to Sango that Sesshomaru and Kagome dances really good together. Kouga and InuYasha looked at Kagome, who blush while she danced with Sesshomaru who was smiling. When the song ended he kissed Kagome. InuYasha gets really mad and goes to Sesshomaru.

"What do you think you are doing?" said InuYasha and growls

Sesshomaru smirked and kissed Kagome one more time.

"STOP IT!" screamed InuYasha

"Is she yours, little brother? I can't see the mark. Where is it?" said Sesshomaru coldly.

Kagome is in chock and Sango runs to her.

"Are you okey Kagome-chan?" asked Sango but she did't get an answered. She and Kagome went out to the balcony.

"Kagome-chan are you okey? Sesshomaru kissed you" Sango said chocked. Kagome nods and looks out the garden. She touched her lips and flush. 'My prince kissed me' she smiled. 'Is he my prince?' She turns around and saw InuYasha, Kouga and Sesshomaru fight. (well more InuYasha and Kouga. Sesshomaru is to cool to fight on a bale). Youko gets angry. "YOU HALF BREED HOW DARE YOU TO COME AND SPOIL MY DAUGHTERS BALL!!" screamed Youko. InuYasha growls and lifts Youko up by his cloth, the guards run and hold InuYasha down. "YOU ARE NEVER TO SEE MY DAUGHTER AGAIN!" screamed Youko. "GUARDS TAKE HIM AND HIS FRIENDS OUT OF HERE". The guards takes InuYasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippô and started to take them to the door but they got stopped by Kagome. "Give my the kitsune" said Kagome and the guards handed Shippô to Kagome. "And the rest?" asked one of the guards. Kagome looked at InuYasha and the others who begged Kagome to follow them. "You heard my father, take them away" she said and a tear fell from Kagome but no one notice it. The guards throw InuYasha, Sango and Miroku out. The ball ended and all the demons had gone home except (sp?)Sesshomaru, Rin and Kouga.

/At the garden\\

Kagome sat under the cherry tree with Shippô in her lap. "Mommy, why did´t you stop the guard from throwing InuYasha and the others out?" the kitsune asked curious.

"Well, you saw my father did´t you?" Kagome petted Shippô on his head when he nodded. Rin runs to Kagome and Shippô. "Kagome-sama, long time we seen" Rin hugs Kagome. "Who is this?" asked Rin and looked at Shippô. "I'm Shippô" he smiled. "Ohh, want to play?" asked Rin and Shippô nodded. Kagome watch the two children play hide and go seek.

/At Youkos study hall\\

"I want to ask for Kagomes hand" said Sesshomaru

"Me too!" said Kouga. Youko looked at the two demons and smiles. "That's nice and i accept it. You two have my permission to court (sp?) my daughter. You may go"

The two demons nods and walked away.

"Kagome is mine!" said Kouga

"You wish" smirked Sesshomaru

/Garden\\

Rin falls and started to cry and Kagome goes and comforted her. Shippô and Rin yawn. "Time for bed" said Kagome happy. "Tell a story first" said Rin yawning. "Yeah!" said Shippô

"Okey then, a story was it. Once upon a time..." said Kagome


	4. The Story

Kagome is 17 years in this story. Kikyo is dead (Sorry Kikyo fans).

Don't kill me if I spell something wrong…I'm Swedish, and one more thing I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

() I want to explain something

"" Talk

' ' Thinking

The Story

"Once upon a time…there was a princess born from the four elements. She was very beautiful and loved by everybody in the kingdom. The princess had a jewel who can make wishes come true and there was a evil spider demon, who wanted it. But one day the jewel broke and shards of it flow all over the kingdom. She and her friends had to find it before the evil spider demon did it. The group fight the evil spider demon many times for the shards but the spider demon had collected more then half of it." Said Kagome.

"It sounds familiar" said Shippô. "Yeah, its does" said Rin "But what?" asked Rin. "May I continue?" asked Kagome with a sad tone in her voice and the two children became quiet.

"One day the princess had to have a ball and she invited everybody from all the other kingdoms. The King of ice and The King of the forest was in love with the princess. The prince of fire, who was the princess friend wasn't´t invited. But the prince came anyway because he loved the princess too. The king of the forest and the prince of fire started to fight about the princess and her father got mad and forbid the prince to ever see her again."

(I'm not writing the hole story but parts of it, it will take to much time. So I will jump to the parts that is impotent)

"The princess was confused, she didn't't know witch of the kings she loved but she had a another problem too she was also in love with the prince of fire."

"One day when the princess was in a meeting with all the rulers form all the kingdoms, a servant come in and screamed about the prince of fire. He was fighting the spider demon and the prince was losing. The prince of fire had a beast sleeping in side of him that came out if the prince was near death or very hurt. The princess screamed to everybody to follow her and help the prince, she and everybody else ran to the prince and saw that he was about to transform in to the beast that nobody could control. The princess shoot the spider demon and so he couldn't´t move and she ran to the fire prince. She tried to stop him from transforming but it was to late, ha had transformed completely. She took a sword and she attacked the prince but stopped and the prince hurt ed her. The princess fall to the ground, the king of ice and king of the forest ran to the princess. She was near death. The beast looked at the princess and he transformed back. The spider demon started to move again. The prince of fire got really mad and killed him but there was a problem the spider demon had to be sealed away and the only one who could do it was the princess who was dying. Everybody could fell something coming from the princess, she glowed in green, red, oceanblue and skyblue. She sealed away the spider demon but vanish together with him." said Kagome and she was near tears but Shippô and Rin was to sleepy to notice.

"The king of ice had a little girl, who he protected and the princess had a foxdemon that she had adopted. Everybody (the king of ice, the king of the forest, the prince of fire, the foxdemon, the little girl and two of the princess friends), search for the princess and they found her one day. She was tied to a rock that had a spider in carved on it. The prince of fire tried to get the princess out of there but failed. The foxdemon and the little girl got an idea. The foxdemon made a fire near the princess left foot and put a bowl of water near the princess right foot. The little girl pick a flower and put it near the princess right hand and a put air near the princess left hand." Said Kagome and looked at Shippô and Rin."Should I continue?" asked Kagome but Rin and Shippô said no they wanted to go to sleep and they did.

Kagome took the sleeping children and put them in her bed. She walked to the garden again and started to cry. 'It will happen to me soon' she thought. Suddenly she got a head ace.

/In The Future\\

InuYasha was dead or was he? No, he transformed to his full fledged (sp?) demon. She saw herself run to InuYasha with a sword but stopped and got attacked by InuYasha, she fell to the ground, she was dying.

/Back To The Present\\

Kagome cried more. Kouga walked to her. "What is it Kagome?" he asked. "Oh, it's nothing but remember to search for me" Kagome said and cried more. "What?" asked Kouga. "Kagome, what are you talking about?" asked Kouga he was worried. Kagome goes to Kouga and kisses him. "I think I love you" she said and walked away. Kouga was chocked and went to the forest. Kagome walked to the lake and there she met Sesshomaru.

"What is it Kagome? Are you crying? And don't lie and can smell the salt from your tears." said Sesshomaru. Kagome takes Sesshomarus hand. "Yes, I'm crying" she said and Sesshomaru looks at her. "Why, princess?" he asked. "Oh, nothing but remember to search for me" she said. Sesshomaru looked at her with an emotionless face. "What?" he asked, he started to get worried but didn't´t show it. "And one more thing" she walked to Sesshomaru and kissed him. "I love you" she whispered and vanish with the wind. (She control ls the four elements, fire, water, air and earth so she can transform in to air and stuff like that). Sesshomaru was worried, chocked and happy at the same time.

Kagome appears near InuYasha, Sango and Miroku. "Hey" she said, Sango runs and hugged her. InuYasha was mad at Kagome. "Feh!" he said and walked to her. "InuYasha I want to talk to you" explained Kagome. InuYasha and Kagome walked away so Sango and Miroku couldn't't hear. "InuYasha promise me, if I die. I want to die in your arms" Kagome said. "What are you talking about, you are not dying" said InuYasha. "But if I do, I want to die in your arms and you have to promise me one more thing search for me when I'm gone" said Kagome. InuYasha gets really mad. "I promise but you are not gonna die!!" he screamed. Kagome hugs him and kisses him, InuYasha hugs her and kiss back. "Promise" she whispers and vanish with the wind. "I PROMISE!" he screamed.


	5. The Fight

Kagome is 17 years in this story. Kikyo is dead (Sorry Kikyo fans).

Don't kill me if I spell something wrong…I'm Swedish, and one more thing I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! OR THE FOUR GODS!

() I want to explain something

"" Talk

' ' Thinking

The Fight

Kagome sat with all the lords and their mates, they sat in a meeting. Kagome sat in a white throne. 

"Lady Kagome, have you found Naraku?" asked Lord Yuki

"No, he has been hiding somewhere" answered Kagome

The meeting continued like this (the lords and their mates asking about Naraku). But after an hour a servant named Angel came in and screamed about InuYasha. 

"Lady Kagome, InuYasha is fight Naraku and InuYasha is losing" said Angel very fast. Kagome stood up. "Well, tell every guard in this castle! I will be needing help." She turned to all the lords. "Will you help me?" she asked. 

"Of course, princess" said Sesshomaru and stood up.

"What do you have friends for" asked Kouga and stood up, he blinked to Kagome.

"Let's run" screamed Kagome and ran to the forest. The guards, Sesshomaru and Kouga ran after Kagome but they had a hard time keeping up, she ran very fast. After a while Kagome stopped. 

"What is it Kagome?" asked Kouga

"A big cliff, that's the problem" answered Sesshomaru. "You will have hard time to come over it" said Sesshomaru to Kouga.

"What do you mean by that?" Kouga said with anger in his voice. "I know you will have a hard time getting over because you had a hard time keeping up with Kagomes speed" said Kouga

Sesshomaru and Kouga started to fight and the guards tried to get over but failed. Kagome just walked away from them and she turned to them again.

"MOVE!" she screamed and started to run really fast.

"WAIT! KAGOME YOU WILL NEVER MAKE IT!" everybody screamed but to late she jumped and landed on the other side. Everybody looked at each other and asked one thing, "Is she an angel?". She looked at them and smirked. "And you said?" she said and ran to InuYasha. Sesshomaru took his cloud and followed Kagome and Kouga ran and landed on the other side but he had it little harder then Kagome. 

Kagome arrived and saw InuYasha transforming in to his full fledged demon. Miroku saw Kagome. "Lady Kagome! You came to help us!" he said happily. Sango was fighting Naraku. Kagome didn't´t answered, she shoot a arrow at Naraku. He stopped moving. Sesshomaru and Kouga arrived to see InuYasha as a full fledged demon. Sesshomaru took his sword and ran to InuYasha. "Weak little brother. I Sesshomaru will release you from your misery" said Sesshomaru. InuYasha attacked Sesshomaru who blocked. They fight ed awhile but when Sesshomaru was winning, Kagome took a sword and ran to InuYasha. "BACK AWAY!" she screamed. Sesshomaru backed away from Kagome and InuYasha. She attacked InuYasha but stopped right in the middle of it, InuYasha attacked her and cut her in her cheast. She fell to the ground, she was dying. InuYasha was gonna attack her again but got stopped by Sesshomaru, Kouga, Sango and Miroku. 

InuYasha looked at Kagome, he calmed down and transformed back. "KAGOME!" InuYasha took her in his arms. "You are back" she smiled, he nods. "I will keep my promise to you" he cried. "Don´t die! I'm sorry! You tried to warn me about this, didn't't you?" he cried more and she nods. "I'm sorry, Kagome" everybody started to cry except Sesshomaru but on the inside he cried the most. Naraku started to laugh evil and attacked. InuYasha gets really mad and attacked him with the Tessaiga. Sesshomaru growls and attacked with his sword, Kouga kicks Naraku really hard, Sango used the hiraikotsu. Miruko hold Kagome in his arms. Naraku dies and InuYasha looked at Narakus dead body. "He is dead" he cried "Kagome!" he looked at her, she had it a hard time breathing. "How do we know that he is dead? We killed him one time before and it turned out that he was bluffing, how do we know that he are not doing it again?" asked Sango."We have to seal him away" said Miroku. "But no one has the power to do it" said Kouga. "Except Kagome" said Sesshomaru. The looked at her, they could feel her power, it was getting stronger. "I summon the four gods from the elements! Susaku The Fire God! Seiryū The God Of Wind! Xī Fāng Bái Hǔ The God Of Earth! Xuán Wǔ The God Of Water!" screamed Kagome. Everybody looked at her, she was standing and glowing. The four appeared around Narakus dead body."AND I'M SUMMON KAGOME THE GUARDIAN OF THE FOUR ELEMENT!"she appeared next to Susaku. "KAGOME! DON'T!"everybody screamed but to late. She, the four gods and Naraku was was disappearing. InuYasha grabbed Kagomes wrist but she disappeared together with Naraku.You could hear her voice scream "Promise!" Inuyasha was in chock, he cried. "KAGOME! I PROMISE TO FIND YOU!"

(The four gods, is animals Susako is a bird, Seiryū is a dragon, Xī Fāng Bái is a white tiger and Xuán Wǔ is a turtle. The four gods are guardians of south, east, north and west not the elements but hey! it's my story)


	6. The Search

Kagome is 17 years in this story. Kikyo is dead (Sorry Kikyo fans).

Don't kill me if I spell something wrong…I'm Swedish, and one more thing I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

() I want to explain something

"" Talk

' ' Thinking

The Search 

InuYasha and all the others walked to Kagomes castle. InuYasha didn't't say anything on the hole trip. Sango cried all the time. Miroku didn't´t flirt with the women they meet. Kouga was depressed and Sesshomaru was normal, (Emotionless and cold), but on the inside Sesshomaru cried and every night when nobody hear ed he called out Kagomes name. 

The group returned to Kagomes castle and was greeted by cheering demons and happy children. 

"Be quiet, please" begged Kouga. "There is nothing to cheer about, Lady Kagome is dead. She died sealing of Naraku so he can't return." Said Miroku

Everybody became quiet and started sobbing. Youko came to Sesshomaru. "Is this true?" he asked. Sesshomaru nods and you could see a tear fall down. "KAGOME" screamed Youko and cried "MY DAUGHTER! MY BELOVED KAGOME!" he fell to his knees and cried more. InuYasha walked to Youko, "I'm so sorry" InuYasha cried "We couldn't't find her body" he said. "The funeral will be held tomorrow" was the answered InuYasha got from Youko "You and your friends can stay, Half breed…I mean InuYasha"

/The Funeral\\

It's almost time for Kagomes funeral and InuYasha and the others is dressed in black. (InuYasha has a black kimono, Sango a black kimono with white roses, Sesshomaru, he has the same cloth he always has but they are black, Kougas has his normal cloth, Miroku has a black cloth, Shippô has a black kimono and Rin has a black kimono with a dove on it).

They walked to the place of the funeral with the coffin. InuYasha, Sesshomaru, Kouga and Miroku was caring the coffin. Shippô, Rin, Youko and Sango walked beside it, holding flower. They arrived to the grave, then Shippô saw something, It was Kagome, she was dressed in a white dress. "MOMMY!" he screamed and ran to Kagome, who started to ran too. InuYasha and the others watched Shippô ran and noticed Kagome so they followed. 

Kagome giggled and ran to the throne room, she stopped and waited to everybody to arrive. (Everybody arrived at the same time). "Mommy!" Shippô jumped to hug Kagome but he hit the wall behind Kagome. Everybody looked at her. "Kagome?" asked InuYasha and walked to her. She nods and you could hear her voice "Look for me, I'm alive. Help me, it's scary and dark here!" she said but she didn't´t move her lips. "Where are you, My princess?" asked Sesshomaru. Kagome walked to him, she touched his cheek but her hand went right through. "I'm…" a man in a black hood appeared and took Kagomes hand and covered her mouth. She struggled to get free, she bite the mans hand and he took away his hand from her mouth. "HELP! FIND ME SOON! YOU KNOW WHERE I AM!" she screamed and disappeared. "We have to find her" said Kouga and InuYasha and everybody nods. "I what to go to!" said Shippô "Me two" said Rin. "No, it's to dangerous!" said Sesshomaru. "Ohhh! Please, Sesshomaru-sama" said Rin. "No!" said Sesshomaru.

Everybody gets ready to leave and look for Kagome. They walked to the forest where Kagome disappeared. InuYasha and Sesshomaru found Kagomes smell. "Kagomes scent, this way" said InuYasha and started to walk deeper in to the forest. "No, it's this way" said Sesshomaru and walked the other way. Kouga could smell Kagome to, "No, it's this way" and Kouga walked away from Sesshomaru and InuYasha. "Maybe she is at all the places you said" said Sango, everybody looked at her like she was mad. "You know she control the four elements, right?" Sesshomaru nods, "Well, may by she is there" Sango pointed at a village. "Why do you think she is there" asked Kouga, he was angry. "Well, maybe because Kagome is standing there" answered Sango. InuYasha looked and saw Kagome, he ran to her. "Kagome" he said happy. Kagome was scared. "Who are you?" she looked at Sesshomaru, Kouga and InuYasha, she looked really scared "You are demons" she said and ran away from them. Sesshomaru jumped and landed right in front of her, she fainted and he picked her up. "It's not her" he said. "But it looks like her" said Miroku. They left the Kagome-look-alike and walked deeper in the forest.

"Damn it!" said InuYasha "Where could she be?" he asked himself. Then a light flashed by everybody,they looked closer. The light looked like Kagome and she was ruining, they followed her. "Kagome, WAIT!" screamed Sango. 

Kagome stops and disappeared in front of a mountain. "Do you think she is trying to say something" asked Miroku, "I think so" answered Sesshomaru and he started to climb. InuYasha and Kouga followed after. "Don't you touch Kagome! When we are there, she is mine!" said Kouga and climbed by Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru smiles evilly and climbed faster, past Kouga. InuYasha gets really mad and climb past Kouga and Sesshomaru, "Kagome is mine! I saw her first!" said InuYasha and growled "Someone is coming" Sango and Miroku sat on Kiraras back and looked up, "I don't see a thing" said Sango and slapped Miroku "PERVERT!" she screamed. Miroku has a big red hand on his cheek. "Take it easy Sango. I was just holding on..I was falling" he said. The light appeared again, the light a.k.a. Kagome was beside InuYasha and touched his cheek gently. InuYasha smiles "Kagome where are you" he asked and Kagome looked up at the mountains top. "Up there?" asked Miroku. Kagome disappeared again and InuYasha and the other climbed up to the top. "I can´t see her" said Sango. "Me neither" said Miroku. "Well, I can smell her" said Kouga. InuYasha looked around "Great! more forest! I thought this was a mountain!" said InuYasha and growled. Sesshomaru looked at InuYasha and walked away. InuYasha gets mad "HEY! DON´T IGNORE ME" he screamed and Sesshomaru continued to walked to the middle of the forest. It was a clearing, in the middle of the clearing stood a stone. Sesshomaru looked at the stone and saw Kagome chained to the stone, he walked closer and saw that a spider was in carved on the stone. InuYasha saw Kagome and rushed to her. "KAGOME!" he tried to get her free from the chains but failed. Then Shippô and Rin jumped out of Kagomes backpack. "I´s the story" said Rin. "Where come you from" asked InuYasha. "Mommy´s backpack" answered Shippô and InuYasha hits him on the head.

(There was five locks on the chain and the first hooded man his hood is black and the other ones is red)

Shippô cry and Sango comforts him. Kouga tries to free Kagome but he failed. Then two men in hood appeared. "That won´t work" one of them said. "Only the keys will work" said the other one. "Keys? where are they" asked Miroku. "Around you" answered the first man. InuYasha growls, "What kinda of answered is that?" he said angrily. Sesshomaru looked at Rin, then at Kagome. "Rin, you and the kit know something don´t you?" asked Sesshomaru with a cold voice and Rin nodes. "Well, what?" asked Kouga. Shippô walked to Kagome "Mommy" he cried, he tried to remember the story and after a while I got it´ he thought "FOXFIRE!" he attacked Kagomes foot. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOUR HURTING KAGOME" said InuYasha. A fire appeared in front of Kagomes foot and one of the locks started to glow in red and open. Shippô smiles proudly. "What just happen" asked Kouga. The two hooded men looked at each other then on Shippô "Well done young fox demon" said the man with the red hood. "But can you open the other three?" asked the other one and smiled evilly. Rin saw a river and walked over to the backpack and pick up a bowl. She went to the river and filled it with water. She walked to Kagome and put the bowl next to Kagome. The bowl started to glow in an oceanblue light and so did a locker and it opened. The hooded men, Sesshomaru and the other watched Rin and Shippô. The two children continued to open the locks. Rin picked a flower and put it near Kagome and same thing that happen the bowl of water happen to the flower but the flower and lock glowed in green not oceanblue. "Just two more" said The man in red hood. "Will you open them both, now you most catch air!" said the black hooded man. "How do catch air?" asked InuYasha "It´s impossible" said Kouga and Sango with one mouth. Sesshomaru just looked at Shippô who was thinking. "I got it!" said Shippô and took a balloon he had and blow it up. "Look I have catch air!" he said happy and put it near Kagome. The balloon and the fourth lock started to glow in skyblue, the lock open. "Very good" said the black hooded man "Now it´s just one left" said the red hooded man an smiled evilly. "But there is only four elements" said Sango. "Fluffy-kun...lullaby" whispers Kagome. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with big eyes. InuYasha laughed "Who is Fluffy-kun?" asked InuYasha. Sesshomaru growls and gets a flashback.

/Flashback\\

You could see Sesshomaru and Kagome as children, they where around 12 years old (human years), Kagome sat down under the cherry tree and Sesshomaru lad in her lap. "Sing for my princess, this Sesshomaru is sleepy" said 12 years old Sesshomaru and 12 year old Kagome smiles. "Okey, my prince". She started to sing.

The Lullaby (parts of the pretear opening p.s **I DON´T OWN PRETEAR!**): 

_I'll show you the snow of happiness falling all over the world._

_In your distant eyes, I felt eternity as the cold wind shines through the beautiful fading sunset._

_The flower petals drifting in the water are chasing the distant moon. On this journey full of unpleasant things, I gaze up at the blue sky alone_

_If I can only do one thing, even if I'm puzzled I want to grant this wish to be with you._

_I'm confused, but I don't regret a thing. If we lead each other, I won't be afraid, at the touch of your hand on my sleeping form, I awaken._

Sesshomaru fell asleep and Kagome smiled and whispered "Good night my prince or my little fluffy-kun" she smiles and Sesshomaru growls in his sleep.

/End of Flashback\\

She want me to sing? Noo...Never! This Sesshomaru will never sing´ he thought. The black hooded man laughs "What is it..Fluffy-kun? Why don´t you sing or don´t you remember the spell?" the black hooded man laughed. Was is a spell?´ Sesshomaru thought. "I will never sing!" said Sesshomaru. "Come on! It´s the only thing that will free Kagome!" said Sango "Sing!" screamed Rin and Shippô. InuYasha and Kouga laughs so hard that they fell on the knees. Sesshomaru growls "It´s for Princess" he said and started to sing: 

_I'll show you the snow of happiness falling all over the world._

_In your distant eyes, I felt eternity as the cold wind shines through the beautiful fading sunset._

_The flower petals drifting in the water are chasing the distant moon. On this journey full of unpleasant things, I gaze up at the blue sky alone_

_If I can only do one thing, even if I'm puzzled I want to grant this wish to be with you._

_I'm confused, but I don't regret a thing. If we lead each other, I won't be afraid, at the touch of your hand on my sleeping form, I awaken._

The last lock glows white and opens, Kagome falls to the ground but InuYasha catch ed her. "Kagome?"


	7. Wake Up Kagome!

The New Lady Of South

Kagome is 17 years in this story. Kikyo is dead (Sorry Kikyo fans).

Don't kill me if I spell something wrong…I'm Swedish, and one more thing I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

() I want to explain something

"" Talk

"_bla_" Thinking

Wake up Kagome!

"Kagome? Kagome?!" said Inuyasha, he held her in his arms. Kouga tried to push away InuYasha from Kagome and take Kagome home to her castle. "Mommy?" asked Shippô. Kagome was fast asleep Sesshomaru was thinking really hard. "_It was a spell? Maybe it has a secret message too_" thought Sesshomaru "_But what_?" his mind remembered the last lines in the lullaby "_I won't be afraid, at the touch of your hand on my sleeping form, I awaken_" he thought long and hard. "_She want me to touch her_?" he thought "……" he said nothing and walked to Kagome and lad his hand on her cheek. "Princess, wake up" he said and Kagome moved a little. "_It worked_" Sesshomaru thought happily and he looked at Kagome, nothing happen. "We should take her home" said Sango and everybody nods and walked to Kagomes castle.

/The Castle Gate\\

The gates opens and everybody walked to Youko, he was standing right in front of them, he saw Kagome and ran to them "My lovely daughter Kagome" he said. He took her from InuYasha and hugged her. "My precious Kagome" he cried "She is back" he called for servants and took (sp?) her to her room. InuYasha sat next to Kagome and hold her hand. "Kagome, please wake up" he whispered. Sesshomaru growled and pushed away InuYasha. "Hey! What did you do that for!" he screamed "You are in my way stupied halfbreed!" he answered and sat on InuYashas place. "FEH!" said InuYasha and walked away. Shippô jump up on the bed and lad next to Kagome. "Mommy, wake up. I had a nightmare!" said Shippô "_This will work, she allways wake up when I say that I had a_ _nightmare"_ he thought and looked at Kagome but nothing happened.

InuYasha walked out the gates. "InuYasha, where are you thing you are going!" said Miroku and walked beside him. "I can´t just sit here and watch Kagome sleep like that, it looks like she is dead! I can´t bear it!" he said and ran away. Sango joined Miroku and they looked after InuYasha, he sat in a tree near the gates. "Let him be" said Sango and walked to Kagomes room. "Sango, came let Shippô be alone with Kagome-sama" said Miroku "But Lord Sesshomaru, Kouga, Youko and Rin is there! I want to be there when Kagome nee-chan wakes up" said Sango and walked and sat next to Rin. Kouga looked at Kagome, "My Kagome wake up!" he said.

/One Month Later\\ ((Sango and Miroku had been looking for Kohaku and InuYasha has been somewhere looking for something))

"Has Kagome.." said Sango, she didn´t finish the question because she know the answered, it was no. "Not a thing" said Youko. A little fox came running to Sango and Miroku, it was running from Shippô and Rin. "Who is that?" asked Sango. "The fox? We don´t know, it appered next to Kagome one day" said Youko. The fox jumped to Sangos shoulder. Than ran away to Sesshomaru, he was goning to Kagome. When he entered the room the fox started to pull him in the leg and Sesshomaru growled. "Stop it Kag" said Sesshomaru. He walked to Kagome and touched her cheek, she moved and whisper "Kiss…my prince" Sesshomaru looked at her. (He is alone in the room. Only Kagome and Him ) He smiled and kissed Kagome, a white light appers around Sesshomaru and Kagome. The light disapeared and Kagome open her eyes. In that moment everybody walked in the room and saw that Kagomes bed was empty and Sesshomaru past out one the floor. Sesshomaru woke up and sat up "What happen?" asked Sango and looked at Sesshomaru. "Where is Kagome?" asked InuYasha, he was worried. "You got attacked?" asked Shippô, then they heared a giggle behind them. They turned around and saw Kagome stand there, InuYasha and Shippô ran to hug her. "Kagome!" said InuYasha happy and kissed her soft on the lips. Kagome pushed away InuYasha and he was chocked. "Ka-kagome?" said InuYasha. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" screamed Kagome. "It´s me! InuYasha!" said InuYasha! "I don´t know you and you dare to kiss Kagome lady of south!" said Kagome. "Kagome stop it! you liar we know that you love InuYasha" said Sango. "Excuse me? But Who are you?" asked Kagome. Everybody looked at her with big eyes. "Very funny Kagome-sama" said Miroku "I don´t know you either!" said Kagome. "Mommy?" asked Shippô and sat on Kagomes shoulder. "And Who are you calling mommy?" asked Kagome "I don´t have I mate" said Kagome. Kagome looked around and saw Sesshomaru and Youko. "Father, who is this people?" aske Kagome "Your friends" said Youko in chock. She walked over to Sesshomaru "My Prince Fluffy-kun, tell me he is lying! I whould never love a halfbreed or have two humans as friends!" she said. Kouga walked over to Kagome and smiled. "Do you remember me?" he asked and smiled. "Stop smiling stupied!" said Kagome "And no! I don´t know who you are!" screamed Kagome and looked closer at Kouga "Wait! It´s weakling Kouga is it not?" she said and looked at Sesshomaru and he nods. Shippô crys, InuYasha, Sango and Miroku are in chock. Youko smiles, She is her old self agian´ he thought and smiled really big. "Speaking of mate, Kagome. This is Kouga he has asked for your hand and this is Sesshomaru, he has also asked for your hand. You have to chose" said Youko. "Hey, wait! I want to ask for Kagomes hand to!" said InuYasha. "Very well then, this is InuYasha, he is lord Sesshomarus half brother...you don´t have to chose him" said Youko. Kagome looks at InuYasha, Sesshomaru and Kouga. "Well, you have to fight for me. I hardly know you Kouga or InuYasha..but I don´t think I have to...I will never love a halfbreed" said Kagome "But you could try" said Kagome and smiled.

**PLZ Vote Who will Kagome have as a mate?:**

**Sesshomaru, InuYasha or Kouga. I think InuYasha but I also what Kagome to have Sesshomaru**


	8. The Dates

Don't kill me if I spell something wrong…I'm Swedish, and one more thing I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

() I want to explain something

"" Talk

' ' or_ "Bla"_ Thinking

**For those that wonder why Kagome don´t remember InuYasha, Kouga, Shippô, Miroku and Sango, it because she had to give something up to seal away Naraku which happen to be the time she spent with InuYasha. (don´t worry she will get her memory back)**

**The Dates**

Kagome walked to the garden and sat under her favorit cherry tree. InuYasha, Kouga and Sesshomaru was fighting about who will date Kagome first. "I will see her first, I´m her best friend, hot and she likes me more than you two" said Sesshomaru "FEH! KAGOME IS MINE! SO SHE WILL DATE ME FIRST" screamed InuYasha "She don´t remember you…how could she be yours if she don´t remember you?" asked Kouga "Besides she is mine" said Kouga "She don´t remember you either" said InuYasha and he was angery. "Why don´t she remember us?" asked InuYasha "Stupied Half breed, ever heared of sacrifice?" asked Sesshomaru "She had to give something up to seal of Naraku" said Sesshomaru If I hadn´t kissed her would she remember InuYasha and not me?´ thought Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was interupped by Kouga and InuYasha fighting. Finally they had desided who will go on the first "date" with Kagome and of course Sesshomaru won, then it was InuYashas turn and last was Kouga.

Sesshomaru and Kagomes date took place in the castle garden, under the dherry tree that Kagome loved. "So Fluffy-kun, why should I chose you as my mate and why do you love me?" asked Kagome. _"Crap, what should I say, I´m no good with fellings"_ thought Sesshomaru "Because I can protect you from danger, I´m powerful, I´m hot and a very good kisser" said Sesshomaru and smiled (Damn he is cocky!). "And I love you because you are you, your are perfect and I can´t live my life without you" said Sesshomaru and looked at Kagome, she blushed. "Aa..." she smiled "good kisser? When did you become a good kisser" said Kagome and smirked. Sesshomaru looked at her and kissed her for a very long time, he strock her hair down to her but and pushed her closer to him. Thet stopped kissing and Kagome smiled. "Okey, you are a good kisser" she said and Sesshomaru smirked "I can come up with a thing I´m even greater at" said Sesshomaru and looked at Kagome with big eyes. She flushed and Sesshomaru whispered in her ear; "Fighting" he said and Kagome nearly fainted. (You thought it was something dirty didn´t you?). The date ended and now was it InuYashas turn.

Their date took place in the forest near a waterfall. They took a walk together and InuYasha was very nervous (sp?). "Kagome, I love you and why don´t you remember me?" asked InuYasha. Kagome looked at him and smiled and took his hand. "InuYasha, I have never meet you before how could you love me?" she asked and looked at InuYasha in chock. "Prince!" she said. InuYasha didn´t hear the last part and kissed her geantly on the cheek. "I love you because you are nice to everybody you meet. And you love me, it doesn´t matter to you that I´m a halfbreed" said InuYasha and Kagome got a head ace. When InuYasha kissed her, she started to get memories of him, a demonhunter, a perverted monk and a little foxdemon. Kagome was in alot of pain and grabbed InuYashas kimono and lay her head on his cheast, she cried and said; "I remember" she smiled and looked up at InuYasha. "InuYasha, I love you" she said and kissed him. (For those who don´t get it. Kagome remember everything that has happened. Why? I tell later). Their date continued perfectly, they took a bath in the water and kissed alot. Then it was Kougas turn.

Kouga and Kagomes date took place in the forest on a blanket he got from Kagome. They had a picknik under a tree and Kagome was busy looking around and thinking on a certein person. "Kagome?" Kouga said. Kagome turned her head to Kouga. "What is it?" she asked. "I Love You, please be mine!" said Kouga and grabbed Kagomes hand. He looked in her eyes and tried to kiss her but Kagome turned her cheek to him and he kissed it. "I´m sorry, Kouga-kun" she said "I don´t love you, I thought I loved you but I did´t" said Kagome and looked Kouga in the eyes. Kouga growls "Who do you love then? Is it Muttface or Fluff-kun" asked Kouga. Kagome stood up and walked away, "You will see" she answered and disappeared. Kouga sat on the blanket and was upset. "The love of my life don´t love me" said Kouga to himself, then he heared a dark voice whisper; "Then kill all she love, the she will love you" he voice said. "I can´t" said Kouga "Yes, you can...I will give you the power to kill them, she will love you" said the voice. "Okey, stupied voice. I´ll give it a try" said Kouga and stood up, a dark light went in Kougas body and he started to laugh evily.

/The Next Day\

"Have you chose a mate" asked Youko and Kagome nodes. Youko smiles "Who is it?" he asked "InuYasha" said Kagome "NO! I will not accept it! YOU WILL HAVE SESSHOMARU AS YOUR MATE!" he screamed "WHY?" screamed Kagome "HE IS A POWERFUL DEMON, HE CAN PROTECT YOU! THE HALFBREED CAN NOT!" screamed Youko with anger in his voice, Kagome looked at him and she held to fireballs in her hands. "I will mate him, If you don´t like it...FINE! I DON´T CARE!" said Kagome and rushed out of the room. She walked to InuYasha and hugged him and InuYasha hugged her back.


	9. Lady Kagome and Lord InuYasha

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

() I want to explain something

"" Talk

' ' Thinking

Kagome and InuYasha sat on a branch and snuggled, from a far you could hear Kagomes father shouting after her. "Inuyasha, we better go to him" she said kissing him gentle on the cheek. "I don't want to" he said whining

Kagome jumped down from the tree and looked up at InuYasha. "Come or I will leave you all alone to night" she shouted at him and started to run to her father. "Alone to night? Kagome wait for me!" InuYasha shouted and ran after Kagome.

"What is it father?" asked Kagome. "My dear daughter, Have you seen Kouga? His tribe is looking for him" Replied Youko. Kagome shakes her head, then InuYasha appears standing next to Kagome. "You….run…fast" he said, breathing heavy putting his arm around her waist. "Half breed, what are you doing touching my daughter?" Youko said growling. "Feh, I'm her mate to be" he answered. "No, It's gonna be Sesshomaru" said Youko in a matter of fact tone. "You said I could pick my mate!" Kagome shouted angry. "That was when I thought you would pick either Sesshomaru or Kouga" Youko replied.

"Well, I have chosen InuYasha, and no one gonna stop us, right InuYasha?" Kagome said smiling at InuYasha. "…Right" he answered. "Go to your room" yelled Youko. "Ok, come InuYasha. Lets have some fun" Kagome said walking toward her room and InuYasha followed. "No, wait..stop you don't have to go" Youko screamed after them. "To later Father" said Kagome and entered her room. InuYasha walked in after her and looked around. "…." he smirked and saw Kagome was laying on her bed.

InuYasha walked over to Kagome and started to kiss her all over the body. He was about to take of the cloth when one of the walls exploded and Kouga appeared out of the dust and took Kagome away. "Kagome is mine…and mine alone!" he screamed. Kagome tried to get lose from Kouga but somehow he had become stronger, then she notice something Kougas aura was different it was filled with darkness. InuYasha took the tessaiga and attacked Kouga. "WINDSCAR!" he screamed

"Stop baka hanyo" yelled Youko "You will hurt Kagome!"

InuYasha stopped in middle of the attack and Kouga took the chance to disappeared with Kagome.

**With Kagome and Kouga**

Kouga carried Kagome and put her carefully on a bed, which was kinda hard sense Kagome was kicking him, trying to escape. He laughed evil and looked at her with lust filled eyes. "It no use! You can't escape me Kagome" he said smirking. "Who are you?" she asked trying to get free. "I'm Kouga" he replied. "No, The Kouga I know would't do this" she screamed and kicked him in the stomach, he stepped away from her and held his arms on the stomach and Kagome took the chance to ran away but was soon stopped by Kouga.

"Your are not going anywhere"he said grabbing Kagomes wrist. "You are mine" he continued and Kagome tried to get out of Kougas gasp. "I'm not yours! INUYASHA!" she screamed and Kouga chuckled. "He isn't here" he said looking into Kagomes eyes, Kagomes eyes widen in shock, Kougas eyes had the same eyecolor as Naraku had. "NARAKU" she growled and Kouga laughed evil. "So you have figured it out Kagome" he said smirking. "I sealed you away" she growled and kicked Kouga on the leg but Kouga didn't seem to notice.

"You was apart of the seal Kagome, when you was set free by those foolish children. I was able to escape, my body is sealed into the stone but not my soul. I took over Kougas body, It was so easy with all the misseryand hate" his smirk grow bigger. "Soon this body belongs to me and only me" he said and chuckled. "Not so fast I sealed you away once and I can do it again" she said, her whole being started to shimmer in the color pink and she shot purifyingwave at Kouga(Naraku), who screamed in agony and Kouga fell to the floor. Kagome step closer to Kouga. "Kouga?" she asked carefullyand was prepeared to attack. Kouga groaned, held his head in his hands and looked up at Kagome. "What happen? Where am I?" he asked and gave Kagome a questioning look. "Naraku took over your body" she answered. "He what? I thought he was dead" Said Kouga and stood up on shaking legs. Kagome stood next to Kougaand gave him support. "He is now" she answered putting Kougas arm around her neack and they walked to Kagomes castle and on the way she explained what had happened.

**At The Castle**

InuYasha was pacing back and forward. His Kagome was in danger and there was nothing he could do about it. Kouga had disapperead in thin air. No scent. No nothing. Then suddenly he could smell both Kagome and Kouga. He growled and ran to save Kagome. "KAGOME" he ran and took tessaiga. "Kagome get behind me" he growled at Kouga, he was ready to attack. "InuYasha STOP!" Kagome yelled both InuYasha and Kouga covered their ears. Kagome expained once more to InuYasha, Kouga and Youko. Later that day Youko took InuYasha aside and talked to him.

"InuYasha, I want to apologize to you. If Kagome want to mate you. I won't object. You two have my blessing. You have shown that you can protect Kagome many times over" Youko said and smiled at InuYasha. The next day Kagome and Inuyasha mated. It was a big feast and everyone was there. Sango and Miroku who was married, Sesshomaru with Rin and Jaken, Shippô(of course He lives in the castle with Kagome and InuYasha), Kouga with his tribe and many other demons that Kagome and the gang had befriended over the years.

Kagome and InuYasha walked in to the baleroom and everybody lifted their glass and shouted "ALL HAIL LADY KAGOME AND LORD INUYASHA! MAY THE LIVE IN HAPPINESS"


	10. Epilogue

The New Lady Of South

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

() I want to explain something

"" Talk

' ' Thinking

**Epilogue **

Two children with dog/fox ears and tails was running around in a castle garden. The older of the two children jumped up in a tree and looked down at the younger one. Her long silver hair danced in the wind. "Unfair, Hanabi! You know Im not allowed to climb in trees" said the young boy with short, messy raven balck hair. "Just because you can't climb trees dosen't mean that I'm not allowed to climb up one" said the girl, known as Hanabi. "I'm telling mom!" the boy shouted up to Hanabi. "You woulden't dare to, Memoru!" said Hanabi and gave Memoru a deathglare.

"MOM!" he screamed and ran into the castle. Hanabi jumped down the tree and followed Memoru. "YOU STUPIED KIT! IM GONNA KILL YOU" screamed Hanabi angry. "MOM!" Memoru ran faster.

"Wooo, stop you two!" demanded a teeanage foxdemon with brown hair and the two mixbreed demons stopped infront of the older foxdemon. "Uncle Shippô, stop her from hurting me" Memoru said looking up at Shippô. "She is trying to kill me" he contiued. "What are you talking about Memoru? Hanabi would never hurt you, right Hanabi?" said Shippô and gave Hanabi a strict look. Hanabi looked down on the mabelfloor, she was ashamed. "Of course not. He is my baby brother" Hanabi said. "There you see Memoru she would never hurt you" Shippô said looking down at Memoru and smiled. "Okay but Im still telling mom" he said and ran away to the throneroom. Hanabi ran after him but stopped at the door. "TRAITOR!" she yelled after him.

In the throne room sat a man and a woman. The woman was very beautiful, her long black hair was up in a ponytail. On the top of her head was a pair of foxears. She wore a beautiful white kimono with cherry blossoms on the lower part. She was the lady of south, Lady Kagome and next to her was her mate, Lord InuYasha. He wore his red firerat robe as usual. Memoru looked up at the two. "Mom, dad! Hanabi climb a tree and threatened to kill me" said Memoru gasping for air. Kagome smiled friendy and looked at her son. "Hanabi come in here!" said InuYasha and Hanabi walked in very slow, like her feet weighed a tone. InuYasha growled, he was very impatient. "Hurry child!" he yelled and Hanabi walked faster to her parents. "Y-you wanted to see me father" she stammered. "Hanabi did you threaten to kill Memoru" asked InuYasha. Hanabi looked down at the floor. "Yes, i did" she whispered. "That is very unlady like Hanabi. You are 10 years old. You should know better" said Kagome. "I'm sorry" she said, she was on the brick of tears. "Sorry isn't good enough" said InuYasha. "Go to" said InuYasha and just when he was about to say your room he was cut of by the big doors open and reveal a dogdemon with long silver hair and purple strips on his face. "Sesshomaru, what do you want?" Asked InuYasha very angry.

Sesshomaru smirked and looked at InuYasha. "Sorry little brother but I'm here to visit you and Lady Kagome " he answered in a very cold voice. Memoru and Hanabi ran to hug their uncle Sesshomaru. Kagome smiled and walked to him. "It's been a very long time we last saw you Sesshomaru" said Kagome hugging Sesshomaru and he hugged back. "Hows Rin?"

"She is fine" he replied. InuYasha walked over and put his arm around Kagomes waist. "Oh, that's good to hear" he said and kissed Kagome. He loved to kiss Kagome in front of Sesshomaru, he had won, he, InuYasha had won over Sesshomaru. He had Kagome not Sesshomaru. but he was still worried that Sesshomaru would try to take Kagome away from him, even thou he had a mate. InuYasha didn't have to worry about Kouga trying to take Kagome away from him. Kouga was to busy with his own cubs, he had 5 cubs with Ayame, they where happily mated. But Sesshomaru only mated because he needed someone to take over when he died.

**Later that day**

Kagome and InuYasha walked in the garden whatching Memoru and Hanabi playing tag with Shippô. Sesshomaru looked at the perfect family picture they made. It should have been Sesshomaru who stood next to Kagome not InuYasha but it was her choice. It hurt him so much but he tried to move on, he had gotten himself a mate. It was Rin and they where doing really good but he didn't love Rin as he much as he loved Kagome but none the less he loved Rin and she was 8 month pregnant with his puppies. "Uncle Sesshomaru come and join us" shouted Memoru and Hanabi. Sesshomaru stood up and smiled at the two children, he ran towards them. "Your it"

**The end**


End file.
